singamajigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rap-a-Ma-Jigs
Rap-a-Ma-Jigs are an awesome, new spin-off of Sing-a-Ma-Jigs who bust out some old-school raps instead of singing traditional children's songs! There are 4 ways to play: Jibber-jabber, Rapping, Beatboxing, and Countdown. If any of the raps have inappropriate words, they rap a clean version. So far there are eight Rap-a-Ma-Jigs but you can create more! There are 8 licensed ones. But you can create more. List of Rap-a-Ma-Jigs Light blue This is the boy Rap-a-Ma-Jig with the same voice as the dark purple sing-a-ma-jig. He raps "Baby Got Back." He signs on by saying "Yo, what's up?!", enters rap mode by saying "Let's bust some rhymes!" and signs off the same way as Vanessa. Ears: Magician Nose: Orange Mouth: Green Eyes: Black circles Arm Pose: Easter Bunny Leg Pose: Easter Bunny Clothing: He wears a backwards red baseball cap, a lime green T-shirt with graffiti "RAP" on it in blue and white, as well as a chain with a dollar sign on it. Pink This is the girl Rap-a-Ma-Jig with the same voice as the Frost sing-a-ma-jig. She raps "Rappers' Delight" and signs on by saying "Yo! What's cracking, girlfriend?", enters rap mode by saying "Come rap with me!" and signs off by saying "Peace out, sister!" Ears: Same as Aqua Sing-a-Ma-jig Hair: Yellow Nose: Purple Mouth: Turquoise Clothing: She wears a black tank top with the words "BLING BLING" on it in turquoise, and a multi-finger ring on one of her hands that says "RAP." Arm Pose: Same as Fairy Leg Pose: Same as Clown 1 Eyes: Hot pink jewel shapes (like the Superman jewel) Red This is the girl Rap-a-Ma-Jig with the same voice as the Violet sing-a-ma-jig. She raps "Jump Around." Ears: Jade Green Nose: Yellow Mouth: Pink Eyes: Black circles Arm Pose: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Leg Pose: Electric Avenue Yellow This is the girl Rap-a-Ma-Jig with the same voice as the Fairy sing-a-ma-jig. She raps "Gettin' Jiggy With It." Ears: Frost Nose: Pink Mouth: Light blue Eyes: Black butterfly shapes Arm Pose: Rose Leg Pose: Lilac Dark blue This is the boy Rap-a-Ma-Jig with the same voice as the Skeleton sing-a-ma-jig. He raps "In Da Club." Ears: Magician Nose: Green Mouth: Orange Eyes: Black squares Arm Pose: Easter Bunny Leg Pose: Brown Orange This boy Rap-a-Ma-Jig has the same voice as the Teal Blue, and he raps "Money Maker." Ears: Atomic Yellow Nose: Blue Mouth: Green Eyes: Blue squares Arm Pose: Mint Green Leg Pose: Aqua Purple This girl Rap-a-Ma-Jig raps "Lip Gloss" in the same voice as Red. Ears: Hot Pink Eyes: Black butterfly shapes Mouth: Sparkly and hot pink, as if she is wearing lip gloss. She opens her mouth like the Aqua. Nose: Red Shirt: A hot pink hoodie, as well as a white T-shirt with a red kiss mark on it. Arm Pose: Banana Leg Pose: New Yellow Lime He raps "Bust a Move" in the same voice as Jade Green. Ears: New Red Eyes: Green stars Nose: Orange Mouth: Turquoise Arm Pose: Same as Violet Leg Pose: Same as Powder Pink Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs